


Short Spider-Man Stories

by Asheepanda



Series: Marvel One-Shots [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Language, M/M, Other, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheepanda/pseuds/Asheepanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random 1 maybe 2 or 3 part stories. Enjoy!</p><p>Chapter 6:Brave as A Noun has been removed (Note: I will no longer be writing at 11 pm)<br/>Edit- Chapter 6 has been replaced by Author's Note (please check this chapter)<br/>Edit: Author's note updated!<br/>Edit: Chapter 10 - Updates - has been updated</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alley Ways

**Author's Note:**

> All of the short stories I post here are unedited drafts that I don't feel like making in to full stories. Hate all you want, I will not care. Most of them will be crap.

      Fury had sent everyone on missions, except Tony. He was left with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Not even Jarvis, since the computer system housing his data was destroyed. Sighing, he stood and walked over to the elevator, deciding to just walk through the city. Being Tony Stark, though, that was easier said than done. To the alleys it is then...

     20 minutes pass without a single happening. Until he hears a police siren near by. A teen that looks about 17 maybe 18 runs into the alley. 

     _Is that who there chasing? I need to get this guy._ Tony thinks to himself. peering around a dumpster.

     The teen looks around and ducks into a building. Tony begins to creep over not soon before the teen comes back out. Sporting a familiar red and blue spandex suit. Tony's jaw drops, watching him scale the building he was just in.

      "Holy shit..," he mumbles to him self, "Wa-? Did I? Spider-Man is a-? What did I just see?"

* * *

      The next time Tony sees Spider-Man on the news he shivers knowing who's behind the mask. For once worried for Spidey's life. 

* * *

 

    


	2. Towers

There hasn't been a catastrophe in months. No one has been called out for solo missions in weeks. All the Avengers can do now is sit and do nothing. They've tried games but that ended up having Clint hauled off to get a bullet taken out of his leg thanks to Nathasha. No one could agree on ONE single show or movie. The only one that has actually been doing anything is Bruce. Well doing something isn't the right phrase. He has just been sitting at his computer scouting the internet for something, ANYTHING, to read or watch. 

* * *

Minutes turned into hours with nothing. Until he came across an article on a news site. 

_Spider-Man spotted again. Could this fiction turn out to be fact?_

Bruce skimmed the page intrigued in the illusive figure. The date on the article was almost 6 months ago. Googling Spider-Man resulted in hundreds of sightings and more videos than Bruce thought he would ever be able to watch. 

* * *

16 articles and 20 fights later Bruce just couldn't stop. He wondered if anyone else on the team had ever heard about this guy?

* * *

After their first real battle in months, Bruce was walking the streets aimlessly. He decided to take a shortcut through an alley so he could get back to the HQ before Stark noticed he wasn't in his lab. 

He had been looking around, cautious of anything that moved. Upon hearing an old fire escape creek he quickly turned his head to see two white reflective eyes staring back. He used the small keychain flashlight on his key ring and shined it up toward the eyes. He lets out a small chuckle when he sees the familiar red and blue suit and mask from the countless videos he had watched.

He gave a small wave to the figure not expecting anything in return. He was about to turn away when the figure gave a small wave back. He chuckled once again shaking his head subconsciously, turned off the small light placing in back in his pocket, turned, and walked away not caring to look out for danger. He didn't need to knowing that infamous little spider was watching out for him.

Bruce is willing to admit that he'd never smiled so much for so long in his life. That's something new checked off the bucket list... 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


	3. Spideypool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter reveals his identity to Wade

"Oh my god! You're like, ten!" Deadpool shrieked at the top of his lungs. Spider-Man looks up slowly a light blush beginning to creep onto his pale, cream colored face. He gives the older man a small smile with a nervous chuckle. He drops his mask on the dirt covered floor next to him.

"Not what you expected, huh?" He asks, his blush growing a few rosy shades darker.

[ Nonononono, this is crazy. We're totally dreaming right now.]

{We don't 'dream', we have nightmares.}

"H-how old are you exactly?" Deadpool gawks.

"Seven-t-teen," Spidey stutters looking back to the floor.

"All these years I've been wanting to bang a minor?! Jesus Spidey! You should have said something sooner! I feel bad now!"

[No you don't...]

&Shut up.&

Spider-Man ruffles his hair and sighs,

"Yeah, probably would have been a good idea. Oh, and by the way, it's Peter."

"Peter? Okay, wow. Why are you telling me this, exactly?"

"I dunno, we're friends and I just thought it was about time you knew. We have know each other for more than a year." As he spoke a grin began to creep onto his face.

"I- I guess you're right Spi-Peter." Wade corrects himself.

&Wow he's adorable.&

[He's sexy as you know what.]

{He's still a teenager you know.}

[&Shut up.&]

Wade stood in shock for a few moment before saying one last thing.

"How the bloody hell did I end up with this as my life?"

Which only prompted an amused laugh from the spider in front of him.


	4. Project 853

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick something since I haven't updated in a while. (Darn you laptop Gods!) I hope to have a few new parts added to this in the future. They'll probably be mixed in with other chapters.

"Okay, um. Log number one for project 853. We actually started the project a month ago but we just got around to logging data in audio recordings thanks to extra funding from the Government." *Soft coughing*, "Sorry, I'm getting over a cold. Anyway, the project was to try and create a cross-spices humanoid using Dr. Connor's research at Oscorp. We had one successful trial, the other 30 died almost immediately. Anyway, cross was between a "willing participant" from Queens. I don't quite remember him name but I'm pretty sure they were a teen. The outcome was a human like form with a few alien like features. It seems to communicate through various clicks and other high pitched sounds. We haven't, however, been able to figure out what the creature is trying to say." *she sniffles and sighs as she ruffles a few papers* "The subject appears harmless and is quite curious. But don't let that get to you, it you provoke it enough it can and it will attack. We've already lost two doctors and three were critically injured. We hope to start running some tests in the following weeks. I don't have much more to say on the matter at hand but I will be updating sometime in the future. Uhh, yeah." *the audio cuts off into static.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it! Why not drop a suggestion for a future chapter while you're at it?


	5. Meeting Like This (It's not how I expected but I'm not complaining)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bruce's run in with Spider-Man he gets the rest of the team (or most) interested.

"Ok, that's badass right there."

After Bruce had a run in with Spider-Man and told the others his story they were all intrigued with the illusive figure.

"It's like he's invincible. No matter how much they knock him around he just gets back up, completely unaffected." Tony gives Steve a light tap in the chest.

"He gives cap here a run for his money in ye ol' strength department."

"Ha, no I really don't think he's stronger than me."

"Well he just ripped the head off a robot with his bare hands. Can you do that?"

"Do you suddenly care more about him than the rest of us Tony? Bruce is the one that met him and he's pretty much unchanged."

"I'm intrigued ok? He's really cool and I think I might just idolize him just a small, tiny bit."

"Idolize? You've been a superhero longer than he has." Clint adds.

"Actually he was a vigilante almost a year before I even thought about becoming a hero."

"Vigilante not hero." Clint replies.

"The press called him a vigilante but he was actually a misunderstood hero. That's the end of that conversation. When can I meet him?"

"You think you're just gonna meet the most illusive thing in all of ever? Shield doesn't even know anything about this guy! Shield knows everything about everyone."

"You never know. We could be out on a mission and he shows up."

"Okay Stark. Whatever makes you happy." Clint smirks.

\-----------------------------------

Tony got his wish. The Rhino was attacking (again). Just as he was arriving (Fury let him take it on alone after much begging) he saw a flash of red and blue go past him with a joy filled shout.

Tony smirked and laughed like a teenage girl going to meet their favorite boy band.

"Ey Spikey! You back already?" The hero shouts happily landing behind the metal monstrosity.

"Spider-Man! I'll kill you!" The man in the suit shouts back

"Really? I swear you only break out of prison to try and kill me. Or did you just miss me and you need an excuse to see me? Aww Spikey I'm flattered!"

The billionaire's smile grew wider hearing the heroes usual snarky remarks. Honestly he was ecstatic, the younger hero may not be as powerful as him but Stark still idolized him in a small sense...

\----------------------------------

After Spider-Man finished with Rhino and began to leave Tony walked up behind him. He wasn't very successful trying to sneak up on him however.

Before he was able to get as close as he wanted Spider-Man turned and stared, (he guessed he was staring, it's what it felt like with those big white eyes on the mask) unmoving.

"Ho, oh my god! You're Tony Stark," He said and made a soft choking sound and placed a gloved hand over his chest, lowering his head slightly, "I'm sorry, I think I'm in shock."

"For being called and illusive figure you really stand out." Tony says chuckling.

"Wait, people call me illusive? That's crazy, I go around in bright spandex and talk people to death. I'm anything but illusive!" He says with a slightly sarcastic and confused tone in his voice.

"That's just what I was thinking. Say would you maybe wanna come back to headquarters with me and meet the rest of the team? They're, I don't wanna say obsessed, uh, intrigued with you. It's kinda cute to be honest." He smirks.

"The Avengers? Intrigued in me? I think I'm dreaming, or bleeding out somewhere."

"Should I be concerned that bleeding out and hallucinating is an occurrence in your life?" Tony asks flipping up the face plate on the suit.

Peter just shrugs, "Eh, I'm used to it."

"You're used to it? It happens that often? Never mind, you wanna meet the team or no?"

"Even thought that's a very inciting offer, I will have to call a rain check for a time when there's not a burning building. S'that cool?"

"Sure," he says shrugging, "if you can find me, you're welcome at any time. You might wanna go deal with that building, though." He says smirking.

"Yeah, I should. I guess I'll see you around?" He says taking a few bouncy steps back.

"Sure thing, man." Tony nods taking a step back himself letting the face plate fall back into place.

"See ya!" Spider-Man remarks happily just before swinging off.

————————————————

Walking along the landing pad as his suit is slowly being removed a smirk once again finds its way onto Tony's lips.

"Hey guys! You'll never guess who I met!"


	6. Author's Note

I've been having some writer's block recently and I just want to get a few things out there.

 

1) Can't really think of and prompts and online plot creator suck. If you have an idea; leave me a comment! If I end up writing your plot I'll reply saying so :)

1.5) If you do end up suggesting a story remember if must be Marvel only, I don't write OCs unless it's an OC based writing.

1.75) Keep it to around 3 or 4 characters (5 is okay just try to keep it at 4 max).  

1.8?) I can write, but I am not limited to; Peter Parker, Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, James (Bucky) Barnes (Winter Soldier), Gwen Stacy, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson, Wade Wilson, and I can do Matt Murdock if I really try ;). If you want another character I can try but it'll take longer to be posted if accepted. 

1.9) I don't write smut, keep it semi PG in the love department.

1.95) Keep the suggestions in the comments of this chapter if you can. :)

2) Just got a new laptop so updating and replying to comments should be a little more regular. (If the whole thing mentioned above happens updating will be a little more regular.)

3) If you want to you can just send me a song link on Youtube and I'll go off that. No rap please. 

4)Not much else to say. Thank you for your time!

EDIT: I'm now on Quotev! I am currently in the process of transferring all of my stories onto the new page. I will most likely post things on that page a day or two

before here so make sure you check that page out regularly. I might also post a few chapters there that never made it onto Ao3. 

QUOTEV PAGE LINK: https://www.quotev.com/yourfavoritenerd

(Let me know if you visit my page ;)!)


	7. Not What I Imagined (Continuation and Character Selection By Cyn Ro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the chapters Towers and Meeting Like This (It's Not How I Expected But I'm Not Complaining). That plot was going to stop after those two chapters but Cyn Ro suggested I bring it back using the characters Steve and Thor. I though why the heck not? I've finished Steve's chapter and will soon work on Thor! Thank you to Cyn Ro for suggesting I bring back the idea!

Steve was  _ really _ beginning to wonder about this ‘new’ (for them at least) superhero and why the rest of the team has taken such a liking to them. Tony was able to find the guy and have an actual conversation with him. I guess he’s not as elusive and closed off as they thought. Spider-Man had began to show up more and more nowadays and was also slowly beginning to warm up to his surroundings, talk with the officers and pedestrians on the streets. 

* * *

 

They ran into him this time when Loki decided to show himself again. Steve was alone and lost. His comm was down in a part of the city he didn’t recognize. He was going in circles, triangles, squares, any shape that meant he ended where he began. 

“You lost or somthin’ guy?” Steve heard a voice behind him as he once again made his way back to the old warehouse. He looked around but saw nothing and no one. He turned back to face the empty street and saw a figure in full body red and blue spandex. 

“Uhh, a little?” Steve replied unsure of what else to say. The figure tilted their head to the side slightly.

“Wasn’t expecting that answer. Since when does Captain America get lost in New York? Also, your friends and I really need to stop running into each other like this. S’hard to keep the inner fanboy down when your idol/idols are standing a few yards away.” Spider-Man said with a hidden smirk.

“Well, you’re the one that engaged this time so you can’t put that on me,” Steve paused, “Do you know how to get back to Avenger’s HQ from here?” 

With a light chuckle the other hero replied, “Yes, I do. You can see it from the street behind me,” Steve felt like an idiot, “Go straight for five blocks turn left and keep going till you find the Daily Bugle building. From there it shouldn’t be too hard.” 

“Uh, okay, thanks,” he walked past the shorter figure and looked in the direction they described. Sure enough you could see the towering structure over the other buildings. Steve felt like he should know the area better than he did, he was around enough but granted he was usually only out when the place was destroyed. 

Steve turned to thank the hero again for his help but soon found they had gone. He sighed and straightened his stance. He took off in a slow trot to the looming tower, “This city is seriously weird,” he mumbled with a soft smile poking at his lips.

* * *

 

“Hey, Cap! What took ya’ so long? We were startin’ to get worried,” Tony commented to Steve as the solder walked past him, “You OK, buddy?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Do you know where Bruce is? I have some questions about that Spider-Guy for him.” Tony smiled at his reply.

 

“So you’ve finally met him? Welcome to the club!” was the last thing Steve heard as the elevator doors closed behind him. 

 

“What am I getting into?”


	8. A Few Moments Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I'm so so soooo sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been dealing with some health issues that have made this update come a month late. I hope you can forgive me ;(. This chapter gets a little sad but it's nothing that'll make you cry or anything. I'll try my hardest to get something out soon. <3

Officer Jenna sighed as she looked up toward the scorched exterior of the apartment building, and then to the small boy standing only a few yards away.

He was six years old and his name was Sam. Sam, who had just lost his parents to the fire in his building, stood quietly looking down to the asphalt under him. He was standing with his back toward another officer, his hand weakly holding onto theirs. 

She swiveled on her heels making way to a police cruiser so she could call into the base about the newly orphaned child. 

“Hello, this is Officer Jenna calling to report an apartment fire on 23rd. We have a child here who has lost his parents to the flames. We’re gonna need to get someone down here to escort him to the base after we go through for one last sweep looking for anything that survived.”

“Copy that Jenna, we’ll have someone down in ten.” A male voice replied.

She turned back to walk to Sam but found he was no longer standing with the other officer. Her eyes darted for a moment till she saw him walking slowly toward something. Following his trajectory her eyes settled on a red and blue figure that had sectioned itself off from the crowd, standing motionless as they peered upward. 

‘When did he get here?’ Jenna thought to herself as she continued to watch Sam waddle his way over to the figure that he obviously recognized. 

He crept up next to them slowly as if he didn’t want to be noticed. He stood to their left so the hero was between him and the rest of the crowd. He looked up with sad eyes and slipped his small hand into the heroes and squeezed to get his attention. 

Spider-Man almost immediately looked down to the small boy next to him. He turned to face the boy and crouched down so he was at eye level. Spider-Man glanced around, checking to see if anyone was near them before slipping off his mask and running his free hand through his hair so it wasn’t as wild. She could only see him from a small angle so the only part of him that was visible is the back of his head and the very tip of his left ear.   

Jenna could see that the small boy’s lips moved slowly as he spoke to the hero. She could hear very little of their conversation. Only small snippets here and there;

“(A)’m I (gonna) be okay?” Sam asked and the heroes head dipped a few degrees.

“Yeah, you (‘ll b) ‘e fine. It’ll be (hard but) I know what (you’re) going through and (how scary it can) feel.” The cheer in his voice sounded forced.

“(How did) you get through (it)?” Sam’s eyes lit up a few notches upon hearing Spider-Man’s reassuring words but quickly lost the spark.

“(I don’t know what) to tell you. (It was so) long ago it’s kinda fuzzy to me anymore,” his voice hitched like he was choking back pained sobs. Like he was struggling to not cry in front of the kid. He didn’t want to worry Sam as to what would happen.

Sam seemed to have picked up on the sound as well because he moved to cling onto Spider-Man. His arms were around Spidey’s throat and his head was nestled into the crook of his neck. Jenna could see the tears pricking at Sam’s eyes. Spider-Man stiffened at the action for a few moments before relaxing. He hugged the small child close into his chest and moved so his forehead rested on Sam’s shoulder as he sighed. 

As she viewed the scene unfold she found herself fighting back her own tears.When she continued to watch she saw the hero's body shake whether it be from the cold of the outside or continuing to force down sobs. (She forced herself into believing it was from the temperature. She refused to accept that someone like Spider-Man would cry.) 

“Officer Cayne to officer Jenna, we’ve got a pick up on site. Is he ready for us?” The same voice from earlier asked through the radio she still had in her hand.

“Just- Just need a few more minutes, Cayne,” she replied, her voice flat. 

The radio remained static for a few moments before coming back to life;

“Is everything alright there? You sound kinda shaken,” Jenna almost didn’t register his

voice as she continued to stare solemnly toward Sam and Spider-Man. 

The two had pulled apart only a few moments ago and Sam had positioned his small

hands onto Spidey’s face so he didn’t move his head. A little smile slowly crept onto the boy’s features.

“Thanks Spidey,” Sam said with a little bit of happiness making its way back into his voice.

“Just (doing) my job, buddy,” Spider-Man replied letting out a breath he had been holding for quite some time.

Sam looked over to Jenna as he left his arms fall limply to his sides. When she motioned for him to come to her he took a hesitant step away from Spider-Man, looking back as if waiting for validation he was allowed to go.

“It’s fine, you can go,” she faintly heard him reply. 

Sam began to make him way to her and happily accepted the hand he was offered. The two watched as Spider-Man stood, continuing to stare at the ground. He shook his head ever so slightly with a heavy sigh. 

Sam looked up to Jenna and added a quiet, “Spidey seems really sad. I wish I could help,” she gave him a light smile in return.

“I think you already did, Sam,” Jenna finished her thought as Cayne walked over to her, coming to take Sam to the base, “Hey, Sam. Why don’t we go to the police station and hang out there for a while, hm?” 

“Sure,” he whispered in response. 

The two set off to meet Cayne just across the parking lot. As they walked Sam would glance back to Spidey and watch as he stood staring down. Jenna finally looked for herself but instead she saw the hero was watching them from over his own red shoulder. She could see just to the corner of his eye but she knew what he was looking at.

Once Sam had been strapped into the seat she glanced back for one last look but found herself looking at a blank space. She smiled and mumbled;

“I think you did.” 


	9. Changing Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is but it's an update I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long X(. My life is going against me but I got something out so woo. Sorry it's short and kinda bad (also unedited yippee (I need an editor srsly)). I'm aiming for another update around this time next week but I don't know. I get out of school on June 2nd so I should get things out a bit faster over summer. Thanks for waiting!
> 
> (ALSO CIVIL WAR HOLY SHIT I'M SEEING IT TOMORROW (May 7th btw) SO DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING PLZ)

The people of New York had taken notice to their hero’s slow deterioration. His presence around the city began to dwindle and sightings became scarce. His usual radius that he patrolled around shrank drastically. The way he dealt with problems became sloppy and it seemed like he didn’t even care anymore. No more of his usual quips and sarcastic comments filling the tense air, just eerie silence. An eerie,  _ painful  _ silence. 

* * *

 

For the first few weeks the people of the city just took it as yet another question to add to the list that was Spider-Man. That was until, after a complete absence that lasted almost 3 months, he shot an officer. He had just finished with a bank robber just like the dozens he had fought before. But this time, when one of the newer recruits walked up to him and moved to place a hand on his shoulder, he webbed the gun from the robber’s prone hand (they later found he was _ dead _ , that sure as hell surprised people) into his own. Before anyone could react their beloved hero turned and aimed the gun to the officer only a yard or two away. He read the name on the badge,  _ Thompson. _ He smiled beneath the mask as he looked up to the face of the man before him.  _ Well isn’t this just ironic? _

Without a moment's hesitation he took the safety off the gun and pulled the trigger. Not once, but  _ three times.  _ One through his left lung, one into his aorta, and a third straight through his heart. 

The crowd gasped as his body dropped like lead. Officers that were close enough were able to hear a light chuckle resonate from the back of the hero’s throat as he lowered the gun to his side before crushing it without any trouble. He let the pieces fall to the ground as another officer near by pulled his gun to shoot but Spider-Man was already gone by the time he aimed.

After that, the public’s view of the masked vigilante dropped. It dropped lower than it had been since his original debut, and that was  _ bad _ . Not long following the incident Spider-Man, for the most part, once again disappeared. He was still out and about collecting the muggers, rapists, drug dealers, the normal alleyway scum, etc. (albeit nowhere near as often as he used to but he still  _ did it _ ) Another thing that changed: the people that were taken out no longer were found in nice little cocoons. Nope, just very dead and  _ unalive _ . There were no more fires, bank robberies, hostage situations. No public appearances to sum it up nicely.

* * *

 

There were conspiracy theories aplenty: He had died and someone else tried to take his place. He was brainwashed by some weird organization. Or the years of being a superhero had caught up to him, effectively and very efficiently, driving him insane.

Whatever ( _ Whoever? _ ) it was, the people didn’t like it. To say they missed the chitter, the never ending quips and remarks was an understatement. All that happened now was a distanced glance as you passed him perched upon a building late at night. Or wandering into an alley to find yourself only meters away from a pair of hollow, white, lenses accompanied by the feeling of your soul being poked and prodded by a force you can’t quite see. The feeling of remorse, dread, and defeat as you pray he doesn’t see you as you try to take out your damned garbage. 

* * *

* * *

 

**_It only took about nine months after ‘it’ happened for him to stop again completely._ **

 

**_This time he never came back..._ **


	10. Updates

As you can probably tell, this hasn't been updating, and I'm sorry. The stress of starting high-school (now in less than a month) and with only 3 people from my previous school is stressing me out a lot (I'm going to a specialties/technology school, the acceptance process was painful). If I do manage to get anything out in the time to come it will be posted as a separate story on my page (I'll make it a collection, don't worry). I'm also dealing with some medication side effects for a neurological problem I have, so that's not been fun either. I know this is just a giant excuse for not updating as much has I was hoping but the stress it really getting to me. I'll try my best, guys. I promise. 

**< 3**

 

 

Still on Quotev: [Lennon Bowman](https://www.quotev.com/yourfavoritenerd) (My activity is crap though)

 

Lennon's origins are in the making and 3 pages strong thus far. Still a long way off from finishing. I was thinking about posting a teaser to fill the post gap I have going. Let me know in the comments if you'd like to see the first couple scenes posted. They'll be unedited and will be subject to change, so what you read there might not be part of the final copy just so you know. 


	11. Not a chapter

I might never come back to Archive. My family is in a really tough place right now. We're a month away from being evicted. Hope the rest of you have a good life.


End file.
